Histoires à prendre
by kakalazen
Summary: J'ai décidé de léguer mes histoires... Lire pour plus d'informations ! PS : Ceci n'est pas un Poisson d'Avril, il est déjà plus d'une heure du matin chez moi, pour ceux qui pourrait se poser la question ! :


**Histoires à prendre**

Bonjour à tous. Cela fait des siècles que j'ai publié le dernier chapitre d'une histoire… et quand je dis des siècles, ça veut dire… Hum, 2006 ? À l'époque, j'étais encore au secondaire. Pas taper, pas taper, s'il vous plaît.

J'ai continué à écrire, mais j'ai totalement arrêté de publier, même si je continue à écrire du Harry Potter.

Cela dit, je préfère m'occuper des histoires qui proviennent entièrement de ma tête, mais je n'ai pas cessé non plus d'écrire sur Harry Potter. En fait, les histoires affluent encore comme au premier jour dans ma petite tête, mais je n'ai simplement pas le temps de les écrire. Par contre, en un peu plus de quatre ans *tousse, tousse*, j'ai bien eu le temps d'écrire beaucoup de petites histoires. Certaines n'ont qu'un seul chapitre, d'autres en ont plusieurs et j'ai carrément la trame complète dans la tête pour le peu qui restent. Mais maintenant, j'aimerais bien céder la majorité de celles-ci à qui voudra bien les continuer, où carrément modifier selon ses goûts mes chapitres pour faire une histoire semblable, mais pas du tout identique.

Je vais donc classer ici toutes mes histoires, par catégorie. Je ne vais mettre que les résumés, mais si vous voulez savoir le tout, vous n'avez qu'à me communiquer par review, je vais me faire un plaisir d'y répondre.

On commence donc par sept histoires… et je vais peut-être en rajouter d'autres par la suite, qui sait, qui seront peut-être des défis fournis avec un extrait, à l'instar de la septième histoire… ou si je change d'idée sur la conservation de l'histoire !

_**Première histoire : Ce qui aurait pu arriver si…**_

… James s'était sacrifié à la place de Lily et que cette dernière avait survécue ? J'avais dans l'idée d'en faire une fic « voyage » (ou j'ai toute la ligne du temps, d'ailleurs), ou Lily hérite d'un voilier d'un vieil oncle malade (mais vivant) et qu'elle décide de faire le tour du monde avec Sirius, Remus, Harry et un invité « surprise » dont la grand-mère est décédée et les parents devenus fous (Oui, il s'agit de Neville !). Plus tard, il s'y joindra d'autres invités surprises, qui suivront pour toujours ou quelques semaines : outre des enfants qui naîtront un peu n'importe quand, on y trouvera un amoureux de Lily, une personne que l'on croyait morte, deux jeunes et jolies jeunes femmes qui trouveront rapidement preneurs, une adolescente qui flashe totalement sur Remus (et peut-être même les parents de cette dernière lors de leurs vacances). Ils reviendront au bercail tout juste pour la rentrée scolaire d'Harry et Neville. À partir de là… à vous de voir !

_**Deuxième histoire : Alternative End**_

Alternative End, comme l'indique son titre, est une fin alternative au tome 7. J'avais dans l'idée d'en faire une fic pro moldue où interviendrait plusieurs personnes (tous les noms sont dans un plan que j'ai fait). J'ai écris le prologue, le chapitre 1 et une partie du chapitre 2. Son résumé est : Même le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier a le droit de ressentir un ras-le-bol général, non ? Certains ne seraient pas d'accord, maintenant qu'un Héros se doit d'être droit et ne pas céder. Mais franchement, Harry Potter se contrefiche d'être jugé par certains bien pensants, parce que Harry Potter éprouve un sérieux ras-le-bol général pour le Monde Sorcier et ses habitants, particulièrement la génération qui a décidé qu'il serait un merveilleux martyr pour le monde sorcier. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul, mais peu osent le dire et même, le penser… jusqu'au jour fatidique où il explosa.

_**Troisième histoire : Recueil des saisons**_

Hé oui, pauvre hères qui aviez lu les chapitres que j'ai publié il y a quatre ans – *kof, kof* - et quelques mois, je cède également cette histoire-là (qui en est à un prologue et soixante chapitres, ce dernier étant en cours). Je joins avec elle toutes mes extraits, horaires, informations sur les personnages et une petite histoire parallèle à l'histoire sur deux personnages intéressants qui apparaîtront dans le « Recueil ».

_**Quatrième histoire : Les gens heureux n'ont pas d'histoire**_

Prise 2 pour les pauvres hères qui lisaient aussi cette histoire-là. J'abandonne cette histoire sur la scolarité des maraudeurs. Si quelqu'un veut bien la prendre, elle, son prologue, ses six chapitres et le mini-épilogue déjà écrit, il est le bienvenu.

_**Cinquième histoire : Nouvelle destinée**_

Oh là, alors celle-ci est un grand bloc que je vous transmets. Il s'agit d'une histoire démarrant à la fin du dernier chapitre du tome 7 – non, pas l'épilogue ! – avec une Andromeda aussi maladroite que sa fille… et qui se finit soixante-dix ans dans le passé. J'ai un prologue et huit chapitres de fait, ainsi qu'une liste de personnages, des arbres généalogiques, une ligne du temps et des extraits. J'avais bien l'intention qu'elle se finisse exactement à la mort du mage noir qui aurait remplacé Voldemort.

_**Sixième histoire : Omnia Vincit Amicitia**_

Pour celle-là, juste le résumé va vous suffire pour comprendre cette histoire, à laquelle je joins un prologue, un chapitre, des extraits, une ligne du temps et une liste de personnages : Cet après-midi de juin-là avait commencé comme tous les autres après-midi libres d'examens. Même la traditionnelle bagarre entre les Maraudeurs et Severus Snape était habituelle… du moins, jusqu'à ce que Lily Evans ne se mêle à la dispute entre les adolescents. Mais même à cet instant, personne n'aurait pu prévoir qu'au lieu d'insulter la rouquine de Gryffondor par orgueil typiquement masculin, il aurait reconnu ses faiblesses en échappant un secret bien gardé : son amitié avec elle. Entre mauvaises réactions et félicitations unanimes, Lily Evans et Severus feront souffler une tempête de changements à Poudlard et dans le monde sorcier… Attache ta tuque, Voldie, c'est la révolution sorcière !

_**Septième histoire : Chroniques d'une Serpentard née-moldue**_

J'ai eu, il y a quelques temps, l'idée d'une Lily à Serpentard à Severus et de l'avenir que ces deux-là pourraient avoir. Cela dit, pour cette histoire-là, je n'ai seulement qu'un extrait de la répartition, la fiche d'une des personnages – par écrit seulement – et une liste de tous les personnages. J'aimerais bien voir ce qu'une Lily à ma sauce (l'explication est dans l'extrait) ayant décidé d'être aussi tête de cochon que son fils la journée de la Répartition pourrait donner…


End file.
